


Dr. MAC AND INSPECTOR JACK ROBINSON'S COCKTAIL HOUR

by Hearkittycat



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Miss, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearkittycat/pseuds/Hearkittycat
Summary: Fictional characters and writing is based on  Miss Fisher Murder Mysteries written by Kerry Greenwood and TV version produced by Every Cloud.





	Dr. MAC AND INSPECTOR JACK ROBINSON'S COCKTAIL HOUR

"Before I Leave to chase Phryne, what advice do you have to give me now you haven't before", said Jack.  
"You are the one who asked to meet me here." replied Dr. Mac stirring her cocktaiil. " I'm only trying to be a substitute for Phryne albeit I cannot fill her shoes." Before Jack could begin his usual whining about Phryne, she said, "You do know your masculine attempt to protect grated on her nerves ? You were also caught in between desire and denial. Do you still wonder why she chose to fly off and it wasn't all about the adventure or her father either I guarantee."  
Jack hung his head and nodded in agreement. " Being a lovesick fool was not all joy and sweet but a blasted nuisance and there were many times I could not control my jealousy." Again on the defensive he said "She didn't make it easy as I believe she enjoyed toying with my emotions."  
Mac paused before she spoke again. Yes, Phryne brings out the primitive in men and she attracts many.of them being a single modern woman with good looks. . I only know what I saw which is that flirty sparring between the two of you was healthy and obviously there was great chemistry. But wonder if the two of you really communicated well if at all.about how you felt about each other. I can attest to the fact she never met a man worth the trouble to settle down with but you never gave her a chance to say yes or no, She has courted you long enough ! ! Its' your turn "  
Jack changed the subject. "Who is Claire you were at dinner with yesterday that you couldn't meet me.? Is it a friend or more than a friend." ?"  
:"Why do you want to know" said Mac.  
"You seem relaxed, content with your personal life and I envy that", replied Jack as he turned to his side to look at her.  
"I struggled and still do to assert myself because I chose a career that was dominated by men," she said.  
Jack persisted, "I'm aware of that. But I'm talking about your personal life or don't you care to share. "  
"I won't complain. I hid my personal feelings and life quite well when it was necessary. I have to believe there will be a day I won't have to at all. Of course I have good friends like you Jack, like Phryne too. So I could give a hoot what other's might say or think. ". Mac ended that discussion emptying her glass.  
"I'll escort you home.:" he said as he affectionately put his arm around her and she smiled at him in response.


End file.
